A New Game
by jblouin1234
Summary: THIS STORY IS IN THE EARLY STAGES OF DEVELOPMENT SO DON"T EXPECT CONSISTENT UPDATES. What will happen when Shadow introduces a brand new game to his friends? This is being posted now to celebrate 100 views on my other story. Thank You all for supporting me.


Truth or Dare 1: A New Game

DISCLAIMER: I don't own WoF only my OC's  
CAUTION:SPOILERS!  
(Sorry if it's short)

One day in Jade Mountain Shadow was bored. He then thought of a game he could get Peril as well as some-others to play. Truth or dare.  
One Hour later  
Peril looked at him and asked "So what are we doing here?" Shadow smiled and looked around at Clay, Peril, Sunny, and Tsunami and said "We are here to play truth or dare. It's a game where someone asks another T/D and either dares them to do something or asked them a question." All the other dragons nodded and Shadow said "Who should go first?" all the dragons slowly turned towards Tsunami and she looked startled "Ummm Shadow truth or dare?" Shadow smiled and replied "Dare" Tsunami thought fir awhile and then said "I dare you to spin around for one minute and kiss the first female you see." Shadow looked like he was about to protest but then gave in with a sigh.  
After one minute of spinning around he opened his eyes and found himself looking at Peril. He exhaled then leaned in and kissed Peril on the lips. Everyone laughed as Shadow turned a darker shade of grey. He looked around and then stopped at Sunny. He smirked and said "Truth or dare Sunny?" she pondered it for awhile then said "Dare." Shadow smirked and said "I dare you to kiss Starflight passionately." Sunny looked horrified and Starflight looked uncomfortable. Sunny slowly walked over at kissed Starflight passionately on the lips. He then gran like a lad man.  
Sunny then asked "Clay truth or dare?" he looked around and said "Dare." Sunny walked over and whispered something in his ear. Clay looked very nervous as he walked over and whispered into Shadow's ear "I don't love Peril."  
Shadow looked at Clay startled at what he had confessed. He knew he couldn't tell Peril she would be to sad. Clay then turned to Tsunami and asked her "Truth or dare?" she looked at Clay and muttered "Truth." Clay grinned evilly and said "Do you love Riptide?" she stuttered for a moment before saying "Yes I do. He told you to ask me didn't he?" Clay looking very surprised nodded.  
Tsunami then looked at Peril and asked "T/D?" She thought for a moment and said "Truth." Tsunami smiled and said "If you had to date a dragon not including Clay who would it be, and why?" Peril looked puzzled for a minute and then said "It would probably be Shadow, because he has been the kindest dragon during my stay at the school." Everyone started to laugh but Shadow just smiled.  
Peril then asked Tsunami "T/D" (yes I'm only writing T/D because I'm lazy.) Tsunami grinned and said "Dare." Peril looked at her for a minute and said "I dare you to tell Coral that you killed Gill." Tsunami looked devastated but then just bowed her head and agreed,  
At the Summer Palace  
"Mom." said Tsunami her mom responded without turning "Yes dear." Tsunami exhaled and said "I was the one who killed Gill in Scarlets arena." Coral turned to her and looked sad. They both cried.  
JMA  
She returned and looked at Shadow and said "T/D?" Shadow said quietly "Truth." Tsunami grinned and asked "Do you like a dragon at the school?" Shadow instantly said "Yes." while briefly looking at Peril. He then looked at Peril and asked "T/D?" she said "Dare. Whats the worst that can happen?" Shadow grinned evilly and said "I dare you to kiss the dragon you love the most in the room." she immediately looked troubled as she turned towards Shadow and kissed him passionately on the lips. After he got over his surprise he kissed her back.

Like it love it hate it please review all comments are welcome suggestions as well.

PS: to all Cleril shippers not going to happen in my Fanfictions. This Fanfiction is in early development and I'm posting the first chapter now to celebrate 100 views thank you all.


End file.
